Vezon
Vezon to połowa esencji Vezoka, oddzielona od niego wskutek działania Włóczni Fuzji. Został on wkrótce jednym ze strażników Kanohi Igniki, lecz Toa Inika pokonali go i oddzielili od maski. Ostatecznie został porwany przez Zakon Mata Nui i zmuszony do wykonywania dla organizacji różnych misji. Podczas jednej z nich scalił się z Kanohi Olmak przez kontakt z Zenergizowaną Protodermis i rozpoczął podróż przez różne wymiary. Biografia Powstanie left|thumb|Vezon oddzielony od Vezoka|200px Po odnalezieniu Włóczni Fuzji w Mangaii, Hakann odwrócił jej działanie i użył na Vezoku, oddzielając od niego Vezona, który otrzymał swoje imię od Thoka - znaczyło ono "sobowtór" w języku Matoran. Ponieważ powstał w nienaturalnych okolicznościach, Vezon nie posiadał charakterystycznego dla Skakdi kręgosłupa, mocy żywiołu oraz zdrowego rozsądku. Z powodu rozdzielenia Vezok stracił taktyczne myślenie, dlatego był zdesperowany, by na powrót scalić się z Vezonem. Po dowiedzeniu się o Kanohi Ignika, Masce Życia, Vezon zdradził Piraka, zostawiając ich na pastwę Mana Ko, ukradł Włócznię Fuzji i udał się na Voya Nui w kanistrze, który Teridax odebrał członkowi Zakonu, uśmierconemu przez Makutę. Voya Nui Gdy Vezon przybył na wyspę, odnalazł ukryte zejście, które przeszedł bez problemu - unikając wszystkich jego systemów obronnych - bowiem Ignika wybrała go na swojego obrońcę. Po dotarciu do Komnaty Życia, Vezon próbował wziąć maskę, ale ta przeklęła go, wskutek czego został scalony z powiększonym pająkiem Rahi, Fenrakkiem, i otrzymał moce jasnowidzenia oraz zdolność pochłaniania energii kinetycznej. Sama maska zespoliła się z głową Vezona, czyniąc go swoim strażnikiem. Vezon pozostał w komnacie przez kolejne tygodnie, bawiąc się Włócznią Fuzji i czekając na śmiałków, pragnących maski. thumb|200px|Vezon przeklęty przez Ignikę|right Gdy Piraka przybyli do Komnaty Życia, zdziwili się, że Vezon odnalazł maskę i został jej strażnikiem. Skakdi nakazali mu oddać im maskę, na co ten przystał pod warunkiem, że zabiją Vezoka, dzięki czemu nie musiałby się martwić o ponowne scalenie z nim. Piraka spróbowali zabić swojego towarzysza, lecz Vezok powstrzymał ich swoją zdolnością kradzieży mocy innych. Zaktan przedstawił wtedy pozostałym swoje podejrzenia, że maska była połączona z głową Vezona. Vezon potwierdził jego słowa, po czym użył włóczni, by połączyć Vezoka i Reidaka w Fuzję Piraka, która pokonała pozostałych. thumb|left|200px|Ignika scalona z głową Vezona Gdy Toa Inika pojawili się w komnacie, Vezok oddzielił Reidaka i Vezoka, którzy stracili przytomność. Toa zaatakowali Vezona, który odparł większość ich ataków dzięki swojej zdolności pochłaniania energii kinetycznej. Toa niedługo zdali sobie z tego sprawę i wymyślili sposób, by temu przeciwdziałać. Odepchnięty na kraniec kamiennej platformy, Vezon zanurzył swego wierzchowca w lawie. Spod niej wyłonił się potężny smok Kardas, przemieniony przez Maskę Życia. Potęga Kardasa przytłoczyła Toa, którzy zostali zepchnięci do defensywy. Jaller, chcąc kupić im czas, nakazał Kongu użyć Suletu na Ignice, by znaleźć jej myśli i przekazać je do umysłu Vezona. Vezon zaprzestał ataku na Toa Inika, zaskoczony, że maska pragnęła zostawić go na rzecz Matoro. Rozwścieczony, spróbował połączyć Matoro z lawą komnaty, lecz Jaller prędko użył kuli Zamor, którą otrzymał od Axonna. Jej moc uwięziła Vezona i Kardasa w zastoju, co pozwoliło Matoro oddzielić od niego Ignikę. Pozbawiony maski, Vezon stracił wszystkie moce, którymi go obdarowała, i padł na dno komnaty, straciwszy przytomność. thumb|Vezon i Fenrakk wpadają do lawy|200px Gdy Piraka przebudzili się, Vezok próbował zmusić ich do połączenia go z Vezonem, lecz zamiast tego Reidak złamał Włócznię Fuzji na cztery części. Po tym opuścili komnatę. Gdy Vezon odzyskał przytomność, użył mocy włóczni, by ją naprawić, po czym ruszył za Toa Inika w dół Korytarza. Gdy ich napotkał wbił głowę Matoro w ścianę, lecz w trakcie walki stracił swoją broń, którą Jaller spalił na popiół. Vezona zabrały później Zyglaki, po tym jak daremnie próbował wymienić życia Inika za swoje własne. Zakon Mata Nui Vezon umknął Zyglakom z pomocą Brutaki, po czym został uwięziony przez Zakon Mata Nui i zmuszony do dołączenia do drużyny, której celem było uwolnienie Makuty Miserixa z jego więzienia na Artidax. Drużyna składała się z Brutaki, który pełnił rolę przywódcy, Roodaki, Barraki Takadoxa i Carapara, Makuty-dezertera imieniem Spiriah oraz Vezona. Skakdi został wybrany, bowiem uznawano go za zbędnego, a ponadto nie obawiał się Bractwa. Poszukiwania Miserixa Drużyna udała się na Stelt, by zdobyć łódź. Tam Vezon miał trochę zranić ich kupca, by wyglądało na to, że faktycznie pojmał Roodakę, która stanowiła ich kartę przetargową. Jednakże, wskutek zaistniałych okoliczności, Brutaka powalił handlarza nim Skakdi mógł cokolwiek zrobić, z czego nie był zadowolony. Po nabyciu okrętu, Brutaka poinformował drużynę o ich celu - mieli udać się na południe, by odnaleźć Miserixa, byłego przywódcę Bractwa Makuta. Podczas podróży Vezon jako pierwszy zobaczył ogromną grupę Zyglaków, wezwanych przez Spiriaha. Vezon cieszył się z rejsu na Zakaz, chociaż nigdy tam nie był, a pozostali Skakdi zapewne by go zabili. Gdy byli wystarczająco blisko Brutaka wezwał żyjące wśród wód oblegających Zakaz istoty, by zniszczyły okręty Zyglaków, odzyskał kontrolę nad statkiem i przedstawił drużynie ich ostatniego członka - Lariskę. Po dotarciu na małą, jałową wyspę, Brutaka znalazł zbiór broni pozostawiony przez Trinumę i porozdawał je drużynie - Vezon otrzymał pozbawioną mocy włócznię. Wtem zaatakował ich Tren Krom, więżąc drużynę na wyspie i porywając Brutakę. Vezon i reszta ostrożnie wkroczyli do jaskini, do której zabrany został ich przywódca. W środku otrzymali okropne wizje napędzane złością Tren Kroma, zaś Carapar zginął, zabity przez pradawną istotę. Pozwolił im jednak odejść po odkryciu obecnego stanu Wszechświata Matoran, twierdząc, że życie w takim świecie było o wiele gorszą karą niż wszystko, co mógł im zrobić. Krótko po ucieczce z wyspy Tren Kroma drużyna dotarła na Artidax. Niemal natychmiast po przybyciu Spiriah został zaatakowany przez dłoń żywego piasku. Ręka prawie pochłonęła Makutę, lecz Roodaka użyła swojego Rhotuka mutacji i przemieniła piasek w rój ognistych lotników. Chwilowo rozproszony, Vezon zapytał czy ktoś zechciałby pomóc mu zabić Vezoka, lecz został zignorowany. Po zachętach ze strony Brutaki Spiriah zgodził się poprowadzić drużynę przez wyspę i wkrótce zaprowadził ich do ogromnego tunelu. Vezon zatrzymał Spiriaha, który chciał wkroczyć do środka, i wskazał na umieszczoną przy wejściu pułapkę. Unikając jej, ostrożnie wkroczyli do wnętrza góry, lecz zostali uwięzieni po tym, jak Takadox uruchomił pułapkę, która zamknęła przejście. Niemal natychmiast po tym Vezon próbował uciec bocznym tunelem, ale został powstrzymany przez Lariskę. Po wkroczeniu do ogromnej jaskini Vezon zauważył, że podłoga ruszała się, choć pozostali zignorowali jego słowa. Mimo to kontynuował i w końcu zwrócił uwagę swoich towarzyszy na podłoże - to, co wzięli za korzenie, tak naprawdę było rojem tysiąca karmazynowych insektów, które zaczęły się burzyć i blokować końce mostu. Roodaka zmutowała niektóre owady, przez co inne zaatakowały je, nie bacząc na intruzów. To pozwoliło im przejść do komnaty, w której uwięziony był Miserix. Po tym jak Miserix odmówił sugestii Brutaki, by zmniejszyć swój rozmiar, Vezon zaczął narzekać, że nie chce utonąć w łodzi i zmutować jak Piraka, czym zasłużył sobie na atak laserowego wzroku Makuty. Po uwolnieniu dawnego przywódcy Bractwa otaczające go Klakki zaatakowały - Vezon i Lariska spróbowały odciągnąć ich uwagę, jednakże zostali powaleni przez krzyk mocy Miserixa i stracili przytomność. Po uwolnieniu z wulkanu Miserix stworzył sobie skrzydła, by uciec z wyspy. Brutaka zaciągnął swoją drużynę na grzbiet Makuty, a ten odleciał i udał się na północ. Podczas lotu Miserix zirytował się zachowaniem Vezona i wykonał parę pętli, zrzucając go ze swojego grzbietu, przez co Skakdi wpadł do wody. Drużyna jednak wróciła po niego. Misja na Destralu Po zakończonej misji Vezon został zamknięty w więzieniu Zakonu na Daxii. Jednakże krótko później został uwolniony przez Trinumę i wysłany na kolejną misję, ponownie dlatego, że był uznawany za zbędnego. On i Trinuma wsiedli na pokład małej łodzi i wyruszyli w rejs. Trinuma w trakcie podróży ujawnił, że kierowali się na Destral, a Vezon miał udawać, że zdradza Zakon i cały wszechświat. Gdy Vezon znalazł się na Destralu, został natychmiast pojmany przez Rahkshi i doprowadzony przed oblicze Makuty Tridaxa, któremu powiedział o istnieniu Zakonu i ich planie ataku na wyspę. Jednakże, stwierdzając, że faktyczne zdradzenie Zakonu było rzekomo zabawniejsze, ujawnił, że organizacja miała szpiega na Destralu, który dokonał sabotażu na ich urządzeniu teleportacyjnym. Zakon liczył na to, że groźba ataku zmusi Makuta do przeniesienia wyspy, co przyniosłoby katastroficzne skutki. Podczas, gdy Makuta przesłuchiwał Vezona, udowadniając, że ten kłamał odnośnie sabotażu, wyspa została zaatakowana. Tridax zostawił swoją ofiarę, by wykonać rozkazy i przemieścić wyspę. Uwolniony z okowów Vezon podążył skrycie za Tridaxem. Tak dotarli do podziemi, w których znajdował się liczny zbiór komór zastoju i stół, na którym leżała Kanohi Olmak. Wtem Makuta - od początku wiedząc, że był śledzony - zaatakował Vezona i przygwoździł go do ściany mocą cienia. Tridax wyjawił przed Skakdi, że w komorach znajdowali się Takanuva z różnych wymiarów, których zebrał przy użyciu Olmak i pozbawił światła, oraz że wykorzysta ich przeciwko agresorom. Nim jednak mógł to uczynić pojawili się Tobduk oraz Mazeka i zaatakowali Tridaxa, uwalniając Vezona z uścisku. Na drodze Vezona stanął wtedy Mazeka, któremu nakazano zabić szalonego Skakdi. Matoranin jednak nie znał Vezona i nie widział powodu, by go uśmiercać. Zamiast tego powiedział mu, żeby spróbował uciec. Vezon jednak schował się w cieniu komnaty i czekał, aż sytuacja uspokoi się. Gdy dwaj przybysze odeszli, Vezon wyłonił się z cieni i zastanowił, czy nie przejąć armii Mrocznych Takanuva dla siebie. Vezon wziął Olmak Tridaxa i użył jej, by przenieść się na wyspę, gdzie Zenergizowana Protodermis akurat atakowała Helryx i Keetongu. Helryx i Keetongu wskoczyli do portalu, a Vezon wyszedł z niego i napotkał falę Zenergizowanej Protodermis, zmierzającą ku niemu. Substancja uderzyła w niego i spowodowała, że połączył się z Olmak i wchłonął jej moce. To spowodowało, że wiele bram międzywymiarowych otworzyło się jedna po drugiej, przenosząc Skakdi z miejsca na miejsce. Międzywymiarowe podróże Vezon przemierzył wiele alternatywnych wszechświatów, w tym wymiar, w którym Matoranie i Mroczni Łowcy pracowali razem i w pokoju, oraz taki, w którym Wielkie Istoty stworzyły ogromną, mechaniczną istotę zwaną Makuta, a jej brat, Mata Nui, spiskował przeciwko niej. Na krótko znalazł się w Karda Nui głównego wymiaru, zanim nie przeniósł się do kolejnego, alternatywnego wszechświata. Portal, który pozostawił w Karda Nui, przypadkowo przeniósł Mazekę i Vultraza do tego właśnie wymiaru. Vezon w dalszym ciągu podróżował przez wymiary, ostatecznie pojawiając się w alternatywnej wersji Bara Magna. Wyłonił się z portalu nieopodal Tesary, gdzie kilkoro Agori i Le-Matoran pracowało wraz z Toa i Glatorianami. Tarduk podszedł do niego i zapytał, czy jest Toa, na co Vezok oznajmił, że jest "Toa Anarchii". Tarduk zaprowadził go do Tesary, gdzie Vezon odkrył, że nikt go nie rozpoznawał, więc w tym wszechświecie najpewniej nie istniał. Skakdi zapytał, co stało się z tym regionem, a Tarduk wyjaśnił mu historię jego wszechświata. Wtem pojawiła się armia - w skład której wchodzili Makuta Miserix, Skakdi, Vortixx oraz Łowcy Kości na swoich Skalnych Rumakach - i zaatakowała wioskę. Vezon chciał uciec przy użyciu swoich nowych umiejętności, ale nie udało mu się. Wtedy został zamrożony w czasie przez Wielką Istotę z głównego uniwersum, która skontaktowała się z nim i poinformowała o jego uwięzieniu. Vezon próbował dobić targu z istotą, oferując jej pomoc w uwolnieniu z jej więzienia w zamian za wydostanie go z zastoju czasowego. Ostatecznie udało mu się dotrzeć do komnaty Wielkiej Istoty na Bota Magna. Wielka Istota wyczuła, że Vezon nie był wystarczająco potężny, by ją uwolnić, dlatego - oddając mu uprzednio zabraną moc - wysłała go do Miserixa, Helryx, Axonna, Brutaki, Tuyet, Artakhi, Lewy, Kapury i Hafu, przebywających w kosmosie. Vezon przeniósł ich do komnaty, po czym Wielka Istota ponownie zdezaktywowała jego moc. Helryx zaczęła go przesłuchiwać, na co ten oznajmił swoje rozczarowanie, że nikt nie podziękował mu za uratowanie życia. Wtedy Axonn cisnął nim o ścianę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Skakdi przedstawił ich wtedy Wielkiej Istocie, a poznając jej sytuację, grupa zaczęła dyskutować o tym, czy uwolnić ją, czy nie. W międzyczasie Velika, przebywający na zewnątrz, spowodował wybuch fortecy, który miał zniszczyć wszystkich wewnątrz. Vezonowi i pozostałym udało się jednak umknąć. Ku ich niewiedzy przeklęta Wielka Istota również uciekła. Cechy i umiejętności Powstawszy z intelektualnej połowy Vezoka, Vezon był świetnym strategiem i posiadał wszystkie wspomnienia swego "bliźniaka" sprzed rozdzielenia. Jednakże umysł Vezona był wysoce niestabilny - często miał problemy z postrzeganiem rzeczywistości. Miał w zwyczaju wygłaszać długie, chaotyczne monologi w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, co irytowało inne istoty w jego towarzystwie. Vezon posiadał ogromne skłonności do przemocy - Brutaka zauważył, że ranienie innych sprawiało mu zbyt wiele przyjemności. Ponieważ powstał w nienaturalny sposób, Vezon nie posiadał żadnych unikalnych zdolności, charakterystycznych dla Skakdi. Jednakże Kanohi Ignika, po wybraniu go na swojego strażnika, obdarowała go paroma mocami. Mógł spojrzeć w przyszłość, choć niezbyt daleko, a także posiadł zdolność wchłaniania energii kinetycznej - jeśli coś go uderzyło, albo on coś uderzył, jego moc wzrastała. Ta umiejętność uczyniła go odpornym na wszelkie fizyczne ciosy, bowiem od razu rósł w siłę na tyle, by je odeprzeć. Współdzielił tę moc z Fernakkiem, jednakże gdy ten przemienił się w smoka Kardas Vezon nie mógł już dzielić się tą mocą ze swoim wierzchowcem. Ponieważ wszystkie jego zdolności pochodziły od Igniki, stracił je, gdy maska została od niego oddzielona, choć dość często o tym zapominał. Po kontakcie z Zenergizowaną Protodermis, gdy nosił Kanohi Olmak, maska i jej moce zostały wchłonięte w jego ciało. Zyskał dzięki temu zdolność natychmiastowej podróży między różnymi miejscami, jednakże nie miał kontroli nad tym, gdzie otworzą się portale i dokąd będą prowadzić. Moc otwierania bram międzywymiarowych została później dezaktywowana przez przeklętą Wielką Istotę. Maska i bronie Pierwotnie Vezon dzierżył Włócznię Fuzji, która potrafiła łączyć i oddzielać przedmioty. Włócznia nie mogła jednak oddzielić Vezona od Fenrakka, bowiem była o wiele słabsza od Kanohi Igniki. Jakiś czas później Reidak połamał włócznię na kilka części, lecz wciąż działała - Vezon wykorzystał jej własną moc, by przywrócić ją do dawnego stanu. Została ona później spalona na popiół przez Jallera. Podczas misji, mającej na celu uwolnienie Miserixa, Vezon otrzymał od Brutaki pozbawioną mocy włócznię, którą mu odebrano po wykonaniu zadania. Gdy został wysłany na Destral otrzymał od Trinumy mały sztylet. Vezon potrafił nosić i używać maski Kanohi. Przez krótki okres czasu nosił ostatnią znaną Kanohi Olmak we Wszechświecie Matoran. Została ona później wchłonięta przez jego ciało wskutek działania Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Informacje o zestawach Vezon został wydany wraz z Fenrakkiem jako duży zestaw sierpniem 2006 roku. Jego model zawierał drugą w serii BIONICLE podwójną maskę - jedną stronę stanowiła jego głowa, drugą Ignika. Vezon został wydany drugi raz w 2006 roku, tym razem jako część zestawu Vezon i Kardas, zawierającego łącznie 670 części. Zestaw posiadał wszystkie części z zestawu Vezona i Fenrakka, jak również z zestawów Axonna i Brutaki. Zawierał też ekskluzywną instrukcję budowy Smoka Kardas, która znajdowała się tylko w tym zestawie oraz na BIONICLE.com. Vezon dzierżył tutaj niekanoniczną tarczę, a jego Włócznia Fuzji uległa niewielkim zmianom. Cytaty Ciekawostki [[Plik:Animation Vezon.png|right|thumb|200px|Vezon w Animacji Tytanów 2006]] *Vezon był nieoficjalne uznawany za Mrocznego Łowcę przez The Shadowed One. Jego wpis w książce Mrocznych Łowców został wyrwany i spalony, ponieważ The Shadowed One oczekiwał, że Vezon odda mu Ignikę, co się nie stało. * Greg Farshtey uważał Vezona za jedną ze swoich ulubionych postaci, o których pisał. * Vezon miał odrobinę piskliwy, łagodny głos. Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Vezon Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Vezona i Fenrakka na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Skakdi Kategoria:Piraka Kategoria:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Generacja 1